


Learning to Fly with Different Wings

by ShinoDagon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Dom/sub, Dragons, Magical Artifacts, Magically Powerful Harry, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Runaway Harry, Summer Vacation, Supernatural Creatures, Were-Creatures, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoDagon/pseuds/ShinoDagon
Summary: Harry wants to live life once before he dies. Bribing Vernon was the easy part, but actually getting out of the country would be a challenge, wait, who said anything about staying in this world? Getting off this world would probably be easier than getting out of the country. Inspired by a gem of a story I read, but was deleted as soon as I finished. It was about Harry taking a summer world-wide vacation as Mr. Black. Does anyone know what I am talking about? If so, what's the name and who was the author? I would so like to put it in the inspiration section. It is similar in the fact that he runs away to truly live, but I made my own twist on it. Hope you like it. THANK YOU TO KRISTEN FOR TELLING ME WHAT THE STORY WAS AND WHERE TO FIND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!





	1. Leaving for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make a Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297420) by Rorshache's Blot. 



Laying in his bed Harry seriously contemplated when was the last time he lived. Sure, he is surviving life, but actually living life? Harry thinks the closest he got to was flying in Quidditch, but even then that has it's challenges. Quirrel hexing the broom first year, Dobby with the bludgers second, dementors third year, fourth year had Quidditch canceled, and he was banned from Quidditch for life this year after the first game. Granted, Harry doesn't think this will affect him next year, but, actually living? Not done at all.

'I just need to get away from it all, a true and proper vacation, not going back to the 'hell-hole' that my Aunt and Uncle call a 'home' or what Dumbledore wants of me. I think, I'll run for the summer, a true vacation. Hm, Diagon Alley would probably have what I need, and probably so would Knockturn Alley, though probably at a different price. Come to think of it, wasn't there something about a attaché of dragon diplomats leaving my Portkey to their  _homeworld_ soon? Different worlds? No one would really know me, that would be a perfect place to go.' Harry though, if only he knew how easy it would be to actually get there, and get some unexpected help as well.

The next day, an owl left the Owlry of Hogwarts, bound for Gringotts enquiring about traveling for the summer, probably about traveling to different worlds, as well as about converting a few galleons into muggle money. The next day, the final day of Hogwarts, Harry smiles, a small stack of Muggle money, a permission slip to travel to another world. There was also a shop that he can go to and actually Portkey to another world, or, if he so desired, tonight at 7 he can potentially get a free Portkey to another world for free, if he can manage to convince the diplomatic attaché to allow you to go with them.

'Good, maybe I can convince them to take me with them. Maybe I can work my way, it would be surviving for a while, but I will live.' Harry thought. "Anyways, I can also probably just tag a long for the ride then leave. That would be the easy thing to do, and probably cheaper as well. I just really need to wing it.'

A few hours later.

Harry was sitting in an empty compartment, rethinking his plan. So far, he has, as soon as all his friends are out of sigh, showing the money to Vernon, telling him to drop him and his stuff near The Leaky Cauldron, then just going home, saying, when questioned, that Harry had plans to meet his 'family' at home later that night, just getting a few things that were better left not said in a muggle community, and never came home. After that, eat dinner at the pub, make my case and go from there. That's the best he has.

With Harry's Uncle, just escaping the Order members.

"Uncle," cue showing the money, "Just take me near the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron, drop me off with my stuff, and claim that I never came home in time for dinner in case any Order members ask any questions. I have convinced you that I will be safe with friends, and that I will be back in time for chores. If not, you have free reign to punish me when I get home if I am back before September 1st, otherwise, i shall not be back again." 'Here goes, will he accept or not?

"You better be convincing when you return, but otherwise, I hope I never see you again. Is that understood?" Ok, that is a threat if Harry ever heard one.

"I understand, Vernon, I pray so as well."

A few meters away, inside The Leaky Cauldron

"Well, another month gone, and then, another month in our world," A male with flaming red hair remarks. He looks to be about six foot, very wiry, with bright, almost glowing blue eyes. He looks to be very passionate about what he does, and the relief in his voice is very clear.

"Aye, it will be nice to finally put my feet on my home ground," A male with earth brown hair and green eyes remarks. He looks to be about six foot six, stocky, well built, like a wall. He speaks slowly, but clearly. His voice is a bit gravely, but you can tell he can care deeply.

"Man, the mountain air of my home is calling, how much longer?" A male with white hair asks. His eyes were a light grey almost white. He was about 5 foot and about 100 pounds. He was lithe, looked hard to hit, a smile on his face that seemed almost, prankster like (Watch out Fred and George, you have some competition). His voice also seemed airy, like if he spoke any lower, a small breeze could drown his voice.

"I just wish to relax in the tub at home," this woman had blue hair and sea green eyes, a swimmers body. Her voice was also very fluid, almost like a calm brook. 

"I just want to get home to get back to my experiments, I know they'll need a recharge when I get there," This female has electric blond hair, and gold eyes. Her body is tall and strong, her eyes spark with intelligence, and it's clear she would rather spend time with her 'experiments' then here.

["Honestly, we have only a few hours to go, I think we can hold out until then, in the mean time, what do you think of the current prophecy?"] Asked the red haired man, of course, it was sub-vocally to keep people from really understanding what they were talking about.

["I just wish it would come to pass, we really need all six lands working together, I mean, our head diplomat is just trying to keep things together, yes, we have six out of twelve Elemental Artifacts, but for six individual people not in a pack."] The blue haired girl replied.

["That is true, but the prophecy: _Six equipped with Legends of Old, shall give the Hero the Legends of New, building a pack, one by one, in each kingdom help is given. They will face trials, gain friends, and enemies, marked by Dark, left by Light, the Hero will forge his own path, capable of world changing things, two shall see the truth of his actions, the Hero's pack, though small, shall be powerful, each member can use each weapon, but only the Alpha, the Hero, can use all six, to their greatest power,_ seems pretty straightforward to me, we just need to find the person marked by Dark, and left by Light, bring that person to our world, and then let the prophecy take over. I know we can't do much about it already, but, what if he just falls into our conversation?"] The white haired male asks.

["That'll be the day,"] the inventor female says, ["When I see that my experiments are dangerous and I need to reform.] Everyone snorts at that, ["But seriously, the chances of that happening are that low."]

"Excuse me, may I join you for tea?" They all turn and see, well, Harry standing there looking sheepish.

"Sure, we have room, and time, what's your name?" The stocky brown haired man asks.

"Harry Potter, if you don't mind me asking," while taking the appointed seat between the red head and the burnet, "are you the diplomatic attaché?" 'So respectful' everyone else at the table thought.

"Yes, we are, are you alright?" The white haired male asked. Anyone of his four companions could easily pick up the extreme curiousity and protectiveness coming through his voice. They all rolled their eyes and though, at the same time, 'Here we go again.'

"Well, I would like to take a vacation to your world, it would be my first vacation I have ever had." That one simple phrase, that one single sentence, and then all five knew, _'Marked by Dark, left by Light'_ applied to him.

"Sure, we have room for one more, but we have to warn you about something, time flows differently in that world, a week there is a day here, though we age in the world we are on, very useful if we go to a world that goes by centuries for every second on our home world, we could basically be immortal there, though not without costs." The inventor says.

"That I completely understand, that would actually be most useful, getting a long vacation without having to worry about people worrying about me for a while." Harry says, not realizing the information he is giving. 'Interesting,' the white haired person thinks, 'he is responding well to the human based pheromones I am producing, I am very thankful though that the pheromones only affect those within a certain range, anything beyond such, and it would be very diluted to not do anything.'

"I think we can keep you from being found out for a while, anyone in particular you are wanting to get away from?" The blue haired person asked.

"I can think of four groups, one is muggle and won't necessarily look for me, so that shouldn't be much of a problem, Tom Riddle and his followers is another group, I don't think I need to explain _that_ particular group to you, the Ministry of Magic, should be self explanatory, and The Order of the Phoenix, currently ran by Albus Dumbledore, my headmaster, and he keeps sending me back to the Dursley's, the muggles I told you about earlier."

"Trust me when I say that those four groups will not find out about you leaving from us, nor will anything be said from our Portkey master. You may want to let someone know that you will be gone for the summer though." Said the blue haired girl.

Harry nods, and carefully opens Hedwigs cage, pulling out of a hidden compartment some parchment, ink, and a quill, he writes a quick note:  _Dear Hermione, here is some money, could you please take care of Hedwig for me until we get to Hogwarts? I am going to live once._

There, that should do it. Simple, to the point, and shouldn't really give cause for alarm. "Is there any way for people of this world to track me?" Harry asks, in his mind, 'If they can track me then I guess having three weeks would be alright, I mean, it would take three days to realize that I am gone, and then a few more to actually find where I am, and then a few more days to get me back. That has to count for something, and since each day is a week, that will give me at least three weeks, even more, in that world if they can.'

"It would be very difficult if at all possible. I think only those akin to Myrddin, or as you know him Merlin, and it would probably only be for a short while." That answers that question then.

A few minutes before 7

"Are you sure you wish to do this? there is still time for you to back out," The red head said.

"I think not, I want to do this, if only to live once before I die." Harry replies, earning himself an unseen grin from the red head. 'He will make a great holder for the Fists of Fire, a New Artifact, and he is most likely an Alpha, I need to do the test when I return to my home world.' The Portkey activates, and the hook behind the naval seems to be more painful than before, but all too soon Harry lands in a heap in an unfamiliar place.  


	2. New World, New Land, New Customs, and who said anything about leading a pack?

Harry's POV

Landing roughly, Harry coughs out some dust that has settled in his mouth after landing. 'I don't think I'll ever get used to using a Portkey anytime soon,' I think to myself while I try to get my breathing under control. I feel a person help me up and realize that it's one of the people I was talking to earlier. 'Alright, I have a few weeks until things really happen. I need to make the most of it before anything really happens.'

"Harry, before we continue, understand that we are on a different world now, and there is six major countries, with it six different cultures, and one primary thing binding them altogether, something called a pack." This was the red head, the others weren't around, or maybe their portkey were set to a different place. Wait...did he say pack? What else am I going to need to learn? "What I mean by pack, most typically is, a group of friends in a platonic relationship. Most sentient beings here are considered Neutrals, meaning they don't have a Pack Rank, there are also Alphas, the leaders of a Pack, Betas, the second in command, Omegas, the ones with the least amount of political power in a pack because they actively avoid confrontation, and will most often go with what their Alpha says, Warriors, they do a lot of physical fighting, Guardians and their Ward, enough said about that, a Healer, again, enough said about that, and then there are some that are classified as Messengers and Inventors, Messengers try to avoid combat, but can really do damage if necessary, but are more often used for long distance communication, diplomatic missions, or for spying. Inventors simply help the pack by making new things for the Pack to use, typically only one time items with what they have on hand. "

"Ok, this information is confusing, but I think I get it, the name of their position typically says what they typically do, and most are actually not really meant to be a part of a Pack, but can probably align themselves with a pack, or probably fill in a Pack Position for a short while. Am I missing anything?"

"Not really, though a Pack Bond can be forced, it's highly unlikely that it will stay as there is your magic fighting the bond, the Alpha's magic trying to keep the bond, and the bond itself actively attempting to break apart."

"So forcing a bond is typically a no go. though maybe in short term useful, long term, not very likely. Anything else?"

"Yes, if at all possible I would like to perform a minor scan on you to see just what is your Pack Position, is that alright?

"I can see why knowing my position is a good thing, please, go right on ahead.

With permission given, he quietly does a small chant while waving his hand in small patterns that look like a tree. When he finished, a glowing gold A appeared in the area he was doing his hand motions. This greatly surprised him, or at least, that is how it appeared to me. "A human Alpha? That truly is rare, first I have ever seen, but not the first in history. You should be proud, you are a leader. You may follow someone temporarily, but you are best at leading people."

"Will I be expected to lead a Pack then?" I ask. If someone will force me into such a position, I may just say nope and hide for however long it will take.

"Actually, it gives you more protection, any forced Pack Bonds will not work, your magic just won't accept them. Many people may come to you for help, but it would be better to do a Temporary Pack Bond instead of a Full Pack Bond, so that you won't be so easily tied down. Off course, the choice is yours. Now, I know that you may not have all that you need with you," All that I care about really, my wand, photobook of my parents, and my invisibility cloak, granted, that is in an enchanted pocket Hermione made for me, granted she didn't exactly know what she the charms for, but oh well. "So, I shall give you a few gifts, just to help you out. The first one is a bag that has a multi-compartment tent. It can comfortably hold up to ten people with ease, with a space for food storage. The second is a pair of training wrist wraps, now they are powerful items. I leave it to you to discover them, and the second thing is, this." He hands me a backpack, the unwound wraps, and a small pouch, "This pouch will have enough money for five people every day, and it will always remember what you have spent, what you haven't, and add the surplus to the next day."

"Are you sure you want to give such items?" I ask, thinking about how I am going to repay him for his kindness.

"Yep, all you just need to do is have a good vacation. If you want to repay me however, all you need to do is pay it forward. Just make sure that those you help really need it." He smiles at me.

"Sure, I can do that." I admit to him, but then get a thought. "What about my wand?" I ask.

"Hm, a tough question," He looks distant, I can tell he's thinking much like Hermione would, "I would say, that because magic is slightly different here, you probably won't need it if you use a focus, however, chances are you will be fine. You may need to try a few different focuses and a few different combinations before you find the one or combination that works for you. I do know that the Wrist Wraps I gave you are a magical focus, you might want to try them first." He says, still thinking about it.

"Would you then please help me put them on, I don't have much experience putting them on myself unfortunately." I ask. I think they need to be put on a certain way to get the most power, would it be area covered or wrapped tightly over a smaller space? That would be interesting.

"Sure, take on the them and hold it between your thumb and pointer finger," The next few minutes went by with a step by step instruction on how to put them on with the assistance of magic. Apparently you need to start it before magic helps things along. Finally finished, they were wrapped around the wrist, up the hand to the knuckles, and down a couple inches on the arms. In all they looked pretty average, until they lit on fire.

"I take it that they accept me?" I ask, looking at the flames that are only warming my hands and not hurting me.

"That's one way of looking at it, in another, they are bonding to you. Much like a Wizarding wand, Artifacts choose their wielder, and this one chose you." I guess that makes sense, but an Artifact?

"An Artifact? I guess I shall find out what it does on my own." I respond, "Do you perhaps know where I can get a good night's sleep before setting out?"

"Yeah, just go that way a few minutes from here, I would suggest sleeping at the inn for the night, then continue on your way in the morning. Chances are, you probably won't be forced back, but if you stay a full year, or fifty-two days on earth, in this realm, you should have a pretty good vacation, how about that?" That does seem interesting, and actually doable, and leave me still in summer vacation when I return.

"What if I make a pack, would they have to return with me?" I ask. I don't need to put anyone else in conflict when they return with me.

"A good question, they probably would, but then again, I am rather uncertain. If you have a Pack that is rather close, I don't think they'll even consider letting you think about going into battle without them, it really depends on the strength of the Pack Bond. Considering there is a war in your part of the world, this will make things very interesting. Truthfully I just don't know until you need to." Explanation told, he nods his head, almost decisively deciding something. "I wouldn't really worry about it too much until the time comes closer, you understand?"

"Yeah, I do, thank you, that way right?" Pointing the way? Getting a nod in confirmation, I start walking that direction, just hoping to get some rest before anything decides to screw with me.

Fire Diplomat's POV

Strange, I don't think he'll have any problems. He truly cares for those under his command. Honestly, I can really see serving under him. I just really hope that others can see the same. The Fists of Fire are truly powerful, and I noticed that he has some old bonds, probably from when he was a child. They'll slowly burn through them to let him access his true magical might. Though with how old they are, I don't know how different it will be. Either way, I really hope that in two months I can face him, my Flaming Sword is itching to go against that Artifact, and I am really curious to see if he will start his own Pack or not. Time will tell.


	3. Sowilo, the Rune for Success and Honor, an Alpha is Found

Aja's POV

Running, that's all I know for the past day. Yeah, so what I if I am an Omega? I need the same consideration that everyone else does when deciding whether or not to join a pack! Sure, turning down their 'offer' may have been the wrong thing to do, but I will not be forced into anything. I may hate violence, but hate people who don't even stop to even consider listening to other people's opinion even worse. I say no, that should be the end of it, not  _ **TRYING TO FORCE ME INTO A BOND!**_ Can anyone help me?

Harry's POV

I have never slept so hard in my life. The normal nightmares hadn't bothered me, and I feel very refreshed. Going downstairs, I see that breakfast well be served soon. Eating, I think to what I am possibly going to be doing over the next year that I am here in this world. The next 52, 53 days in England will be different, but, what will they do when I get back? Ah well, no matter.

After breakfast, I head out, determined to make the most of what I can, when someone runs into me, knocking the both of us down. He gets up, and tries to scramble away while I try to process what I just saw. Hair that seems to be a fire, eyes that are glowing, not with power but with flames, loose clothing yet tight enough not to get away, and a look of terror on his face not dissimilar to mine when I was younger and playing 'Harry Hunting'.

Third Person's POV

In a flash, Harry saw the, to him, unknown person get knocked down by a group, probably a pack, and then start getting beaten. Suddenly, Harry wasn't seeing someone about his age, he was seeing someone much younger getting beat up with no reason why, he saw someone alone and just wanting positive human contact. He saw someone, a child really, try to get things just right so he would get something, _anything_ that would make his day, only to be struck down. The last thing Harry saw before being overcome by rage, was a bright green light, not unlike the killing curse.

Aja, having ran into someone in his pursuit of safety, failed to notice when his magic practically sang within reach of an Alpha, he was just too worried about not getting hurt again. When he saw a wrapped hand practically punch the person who used _Demon's Fire_ on him, he instantly knew he'd be safe.

'That aura, is it, an Alpha?' Aja thought to himself, 'If it is, then what is he doing with someone like me, an Omega?'

In that time, Harry took down the person who threw the offending spell down, sucker punched another unconscious, and was now fighting three to one. 'Not if I can't help it, I may hate fighting, but defending someone, that I can do.' Pulling out a small length of rod, Aja spiked his magic through it, letting it expand until it was as tall as him, and quite a defensive weapon, though more versatile than one would expect for a quarterstaff. 'Flamestaff, we need to keep our potentially new Alpha safe, guide me and I shall power you.' Aja thought, before leaping in and redirecting a particularly nasty fire curse around the tips and sending it right back to the caster. 'I pray I do good enough for him to offer a Temporary Pack Bond.'

Anyone watching would have seen the two ran into each other, one start to get beat up, the other get angry, take down two, start to loose, then get help from the first person. And what a fight they did. The one using the staff would gently push the other whenever it was needed, while the one with wraps around his fist could be seen practically pummeling their attackers into submission, though he really wasn't using any known spell. The only thing of magic he was doing was just lighting his fists on fire then having at it. Either way, technique or not, it was rather impressive.

Harry's POV

With the last of them knocked out, I still can't believe I did that all without drawing my wand, I turn to assess the damage they did. Or, at least that was the plan, until I found him face to face with me. "I must thank you for your help, their _Demon's Fire_ technique really hurts. I heal fast from fire burns though, and it doesn't really hurt for everyone who's not fire-jinn born. I must ask though, are you an Alpha?" He asks.

'Please don't notice the scar, please don't notice the scar!' I mentally plead, but alas it was no use. "Sowilo? The rune for success and honor? Why is it carved on your head?"

"It was cursed there," I respond, "Long story, but yes I am an Alpha." What happens next surprises Harry. The person, who I don't know the name to, yet, get on one knee with his left arm held out.

"I, Omega Aja of no Pack, do hereby request to be apart of your Pack, Alpha Potter."

"Before I accept or deny your request, you must understand what you may be getting into. Do you understand?"

"I understand Alpha," he gets up, "why don't we go back into the inn and talk about it?"

I nod, and for the next few hours, I tell him just what my life consists of, the Dursley's for the first ten years, Hogwarts after that, and just about anything else I can think of, including the Ministry of Magic.

"So let me get this straight, you live in a semi-magical world, lived with an abusive family for ten years, at 11 faced a troll, a hall of challenges, and a Dark Lord, at 12, faced a thousand year old basilisk, faced a younger Dark Lord, bit by the basilisk, and cried on by a phoenix, at 13 faced dementors who were supposed to be after your innocent godfather, and went back in time, at 14 faced the Triwizard Tournament, which included outflying a dragon, swimming underwater with merpeople, and a living maze filed with creatures that could kill you, which, incidentally was only supposed to be for those 17 or older, and faced the Dark Lord again, but this time reborn would be a more accurate term, at 15 you had to lead the DA against Umbridge, was forced to use a blood quill, and had to face the Dark Lord to prevent him from killing your godfather, only to realize it was a trap, and then your godfather tries to save you, only, to be killed, and now you just want to live before you die, did I miss anything?" Aja asks.

"That's the gist of it, you forgot a Potion's Master who hates me, and a Headmaster who loves to play games, and a prat named Draco, though," I respond

 "Then I guess that means we will need more people you trust in your Pack to help then, I don't mind getting into the middle of a war if my Alpha needs me, I may not fight much, but I can do other things quite well, defensive things really. Again, I, Aja the Omega, do hereby request that I join your Pack, Alpha Potter."

"So long as you are with me, I will be with you, I accept your request, Omega Aja." When I finish accepting Aja, I can feel something sfall into place, I can feel, on a basic level, Aja. I can tell that he is very relieved, and, a surprising amount of trust is there as well.

'I promise you Aja,' I think to myself, 'I will do my best so that your trust is not misplaced.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter, but it works for me. Pack Potter is growing, but Harry is still unsure if he's doing the right thing. Any suggestions, he has two months of travel before being tested, and then, of to another part of this world.


	4. Back on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude on what's happening with Headmaster Dumbledore, by earth's time it has been, a day would be three hours, but closer to 14 since he left, so more two hours since Harry left. That should have given Albus enough time to find a few things out.

Dumbledore's POV

I really thought that the Dursley's took Harry to dinner for some reason or another, but now, I'm not too certain.

"Could you please repeat that? I want to make certain I got everything in order before we send out anyone on a wild goose chase." I say to Mad-Eye.

"Of course, when the Dursley's got home, they didn't have Harry nor his trunk with him. All they said is that they dropped him off at a location we found to be near The Leaky Cauldron, and that he was meeting a friend. After talking to Weasley, all of them, it appears that he made no plans to meet with any of them, nor apparently with Miss Granger, and they didn't think they had anyone else he would meet."

"That is interesting, what else do you have?"

"Nothing much, the diplomatic attaché that was returning put up some rather unique wards that the Unspeakables are trying to figure out. Because of that, we had no eyes and ears inside the Pub during that time, and by the time they fell, Harry was no where to be seen."

'Well, this could be a slight problem, Harry isn't anywhere to be found, I wonder just what happened to him? I know that the situation with the diplomat is currently unclear, but with their neutrality, at worst, well, when the attaché comes back we can always ask for their help. We do have a few months until we really need to risk revealing that we don't know where he is.' Albus thought.

"Just keep an eye out for now, oh, is that an owl?" An owl plops down the letter before flying away.

> Headmaster Dumbledore
> 
> Harry just sent me a message with Hedwig, I think that something has him concerned that he will die in the near future. The letter I have included in this so that it can help. Hedwig absolutely refuses to take any letter that I write to Harry! Please do what you can to find him.
> 
> Hermione

"Well this is interesting, it seems that living with his relatives isn't living for Mr. Potter." I say more to myself.

"Albus, living with them, if you aren't Muggle, could be used for survival lessons in for the Aurors, that is really no place for anyone magical to live. I let it slide as I thought it was training, but realizing that those are relatives, I pity what people would do to you if they found out the truth. He may have been protected by the minimal blood wards, but if you wanted them to be really strong, you should have placed him someplace else." Mad-Eye responds.

"I really would have though that they would have loved their nephew-" I start only to be cut off

"Really? then the Bellatrix and Narcissica must love Harry because he also has Black blood in him, it doesn't always work like that Albus."

"Quite right, I had nearly forgotten it." This does complicate things, if Harry really does have Black blood, yes, through Dorea Black marrying Charlus Potter, James' dad. This will be really interesting.

Hermione's POV

'HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Elsewhere, Harry shivers ever so slightly, and quietly wonder just for a second what it would be like if he ran into Hermione right now, and then shudders for real, coming to the quick conclusion of: NOT GOOD

"You'd better be staying safe," I mumble to myself, hearing a 'hoot' of agreement. "Hedwig, how would you like to study the upcoming textbooks with me? I think we are going to need them if we are to help Harry." I say while taking out a new DADA book that I got for this summer, and started to slowly read with Hedwig, her and I taking in everything we could to help keep our friend safe.

"I'm still going to strangle him though..." I whisper to myself. I get another 'hoot' of agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, remind me to never really anger Hermione, not only is she a powerful witch, but she can also throw a mean punch. Remember that Draco? I don't think, if presented with the facts, that Hermione could figure out just where Harry went. Hmmm, another sub-plot perhaps? Though by the time she figures it out there maybe a chance that Harry is on his way back. Who knows? I do plan on giving updates every few chapters on what's happening on earth, but I do so need to remember that time does flow differently. Also, given how protective Hedwig is of Harry, to the point of dying for him, I think it's pretty clear she's not happy about being left by him. Does anyone know how to calm down an overprotective, highly miffed, and very angry owl?


	5. Learning Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this about going to school? Well, maybe to learn more about what just happened sure, but why do I have a feeling that something else is going to happen?

Harry's POV

Ok, Aja is ok with me having so much on my plate, and I can tell he's adamant about being with me, not only by looking at him, but feeling it through the Pack Bond. An interesting experience that's for certain. "Aja, do you think you can tell me the political system?" That should give me something to work with.

"Certainly," Happiness to be of help, that much I can tell right off the bat, then there's a bit of... is that apprehension? Interesting... "Starting at the lowest level, is what is referred to as a 'Personal' Pack, they are mercenaries to be most accurate, they can stay in an area or be on the move, offering their assistance when needed for food, lodging, supplies, or money. They are considered to have the most freedom of travel, then there's what's known as an 'Area Pack, they are who people go to if there's a medium dispute, such as land, war, if necessary, town defense, or protecting someone or something very important. Above them are 'Regional' Packs. They oversee a few 'Area' Packs and make sure that everything in their region run smoothly. Above them are 'Continental' Packs, they are the most expansive packs that the continent has to offer, and are basically the ruling authority in the land. Above them are 'Diplomats,' people with great power, and an Artifact, that don't answer to anyone but one. He is known as 'Threadz' due to him being a master of Telekinesis. The Fire 'Diplomat,' Flamez, is a bit of a..." I can tell he's trying to find the right words to describe him, and his confusion does seep down into me, "well the best I can say is that he's passionate about what he does, can hold a grudge, but when he likes something, you are protected, but if he doesn't like you, you just need to survive, then he kind of... burns out in a sense, does that help explain?" He asks.

"Yeah, it does, a lot better than I could have that's for certain, Flamez, wasn't he just a few days ago on a different world?" I ask.

"Yes, he was, on Earth, Sol 3, Terra Firma, he came back yesterday, that is, if I have my dates right, I think I do." His confused face is just, wait, there's something else... "ACHOO!" a small fireball erupted when he sneezed, I am thankful that I finished most of my meal before hand.

"Bless you." I say to him.

"Sorry, but, yeah, that's all the information I have at the moment." Aja s still apprehensive, I wonder why...

"Aja, what pack was wanting you to join them?" I ask.

"Ah, that's interesting, the pack that was after me was a 'Personal' Pack, however, they were bought by the 'Regional' Goblin Pack, and if what I am knowing, based on the questions you have asked, that you are from Earth, and that the goblins here are different from the goblins in your world." Here Aja sighs, "I don't want all this power, and yet, some Alphas want it just for themselves', I couldn't even bond with anyone as the last time I tried, they broke the bond off, when I asked the first time, it was me attempting to make a repayment for what you did, but when you sat down and actually made sure that I knew what I was getting into you when I was to join you, it, lifted my spirits a bit, knowing that there were some Alphas who care more about those they lead then themselves." Ahhh, that was the apprehension from before.

"So, let me get this straight," We share a small smile, "You are being hunted by a large and powerful Pack, you are powerful but don't want to use it in a fight, and any other Alpha you met were arrogant, vain, and/or failures? Seems like you are a bit like me in that regards." I respond, before asking another question, "What would it take to get them off your back completely?"

"Most likely? Defeat the Alpha in one on one honor combat, might want to make it a contract though, and make sure that any loopholes are thoroughly covered. I would also suggest getting a little bit of training. Most Alphas are strong, I would say that is because they need the most control. Would you mind going to a few fire control classes? I think I also need to catch up on some Pack classes as well."

"Now that actually sounds interesting." We share a smile, and start making plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, finally finished with the move and managed to get this chapter out, for my other story, should be a few days, got the outline, I just need to add some more to make it a full chapter, also, ideas for elemental control exercises? Got a few that might work, but I would like to hear your suggestions.


	6. Lessons on how to Read Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, even with the help of my Artifact, I am still needing as much help as I can get when casting fire magic, though why is it that I feel so different when I cast it now?

Harry's P.O.V.

Wow, this is nothing like Hogwarts, nothing at all. For one thing, all the for extinguishers around prove that this school is for fire users, another thing is the amount of explosions that seem to happen every few minutes to an hour. 

"You are lucky," Professor Smoke says, "We typically don't have requests to train an Alpha, so we will probably be giving you a modified Beta course, and for you, Omega Aja, it's good to see you again, last time I saw you, you were run off by a pack of firehounds if I am not mistaken."

"You are correct Professor, then it was a group of goblin-descendent humans, it was there that I met Alpha Potter, and he accepted me into his pack." Aja fills with pride slightly at the mention of my name, so I give him a small smile, enough to let him know that it's ok to feel a bit prideful, but not to overdue it.

"Interesting, anyways, since you two are a pack, Aja, your room has changed, you'll be rooming with Alpha Potter, unfortunately, the only spot we have is outside, I hope that is acceptable?" Professor Smoke asks.

"More than acceptable," I think back to our first night traveling.

***Flashback***

Setting up the tent was as easy as opening the bag, and boy, it was big. 13 compartments, one common area, ten rooms, a kitchen, fully stocked, and a pantry, which we placed all the bought food in, and it seemed to fit inside a single person tent.

*Whistle* "This is an impressive array of magic used, did you make it or did someone give it to you?" Aja asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but Flamez, the fire diplomat gave it to me, along with a few other things." I respond.

"Flamez gave you this, it wouldn't surprise me, if he likes you, he rewards you."

"Now this is most interesting."

***End Flashback***

"I do believe we will be alright," I respond, and let Aja lead me to our location. As expected, it was small, but from what Aja said, well protected.

"Ok, let's see here, light up my hands," They oblige, and I place them over the runes of Thurisaz, Kenaz, Nauthiz, and Sowilo, apparently they are a thorn or giant, beacon, need, and success, which if strung together properly must mean we need a giant beacon of success, which does make sense, but then there are other runes that I don't know popping up all over the area.

"Ok, let me see, fire runes for controlled burning, excellent choice there, a few, ok many, to redirect any fire around the tent so it doesn't catch on fire that easy, temperature control, though the lowest setting is ambient temperature, nothing lower, and privacy by imitating the effects of flames if anyone is looking in. Smart, most of the time if we wanted protection, we had to put our own p in the Omega dorms, though most of the time the two strongest warders, and a few Guardians would come in every week and strengthen the wards, so we were pretty well set up there, maybe the same for here? I don't know for certain." Aja explains, and it seems that the empathy is not one way but both ways.

"Thank you Aja, that was a little confusing, how did you know what those symbols mean?"

A flush "Well, when you can read Ignan, the language that fire-djinns use, you can tell when someone uses that language to set up fire-type wards around something, though, truthfully I could explain more if your curious."

"Yeah, using a different language would be of great help, especially back home if they have no clue what I cast, that would be even easier to subdue anyone, and if they don't know the language, that much harder to counter-spell, by the way, opinion on talking to snakes?" I ask, I really don't want a repeat of second year.

"If you can talk to snakes, and don't have any snakes in your family tree as far as you can tell, then I would say you have been blessed with a gift, but the applications, you might need someone from the magic continent to explain more than I, now, shall we begin our lesson on Ignan?" Aja asks. I can tell he's eager to teach me something that will help me get stronger, and I for one am eager to see him smile, and, it feels nice, to be the object of such, pure devotion.

What in the world is going on with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, a few weeks and I should be good enough to keep my Omega safe. I wonder why they wanted him though, shouldn't they already have enough power? What makes him so special? (A/N: Theories appreciated!) Any idea what Harry's feeling??  
> Also, I have a few plot bunnies that have multiplied into... something, and they are demanding more space, so I am needing a bit of help. After I update my Harry Potter and the Tanaka Clan story, which plot bunny should be released?  
> 1\. Harry raised by the Weasley family  
> 2\. Harry raised by a certain group of werewolves (OC, special 'strain' of lycanthropy)  
> 3\. Harry ran away and found five certain teenagers, 'freaks' like him  
> 4\. Inspired by Rorschach's Blot's Odd Ideas chapter 26, the very last snippet of an Omake, with blanket permission given for anyone to use (The Omake will be posted verbatim as a prologue of sorts)  
> 5\. Harry runs away and meets two people connected to the forest he is in  
> 6\. Voldemort decides to kidnap Harry and raise him as his own son (Don't think I have seen what's going through my head for this one just yet)  
> 7\. Harry uses accidental magic to save a (magical) foreign dignitary that was dining with Uncle Vernon (Some messed up odd reason to come later), and is taken by said dignitary (Might be world travel, might not be, yet to be decided)  
> 8\. Harry has an instinctive knowledge of runes, and practically disappears after he is dropped off in 'his cupboard.' From there he creates 'his' world and all the strange creatures that live within it. (Got to love runes so many applications)  
> HELP THEY'RE DRIVINE ME INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Fire Control

Harry's P.O.V.

Well this is interesting, it turns out Ignan is nothing I have every heard before, but it does sound really interesting. All the pops and quick high pitch cracks make it sounds like it really is a fire.

"Alright, I think that's enough for now, Ignan can be difficult to learn at first, but then you'll start to get it. It took me a while that's for certain." Aja says, I can tell that he had worked hard to make sure I understand everything, and, I appreciate that.

"Thanks Aja, when are your classes?" I ask.

"Since I technically already finished all my classes, and have a Pack, I can decide to attend classes that I believe I need to, with your permission of course, now you have classes in the afternoon, primarily to make sure that your Pack gets ready and there's nothing that they are missing."

"Interesting, are there really any classes you would like to attend?"

"Well there's one about the care of other Ranks that I need to revisit, but it's primarily other Ranked and Pack Bonded talking about how they believe their Pack would like to be taken care of, Healers for example would like an Omega who knows what potions are and how to treat minor injuries so that they can focus on more serious matters, while Guardians might just want the Omega to check in every once in a while so that there's no confusion should need to be ready to defend, but it's more up to the Pack than anything else."

"Interesting, anyways," a quick look at the time, "Would you like to accompany me to my class right now? I know I'll need help keeping track of everything." I ask.

"Normally that's the Beta's job, but, I'll do what I can." Aja replies.

We make our way over to where the explosions are happening, and come across the message boards. With Aja's help, I place a message on the Guardian's board. It read:

> To any Guardian Seeking work,
> 
> I need an able bodied Guardian that is willing to guard their Ward while the Alpha of the Pack (Current Bonded Members:2) Is in class.
> 
> Is willing to pay up to a day's wage for a day's work.
> 
> Requirements needed:
> 
> Able to look after their Ward
> 
> Willing to go to any lengths
> 
> Able to read, write, speak, and understand English
> 
> Things of help but not required:
> 
> Able to read, write, speak and understand Ignan
> 
> Knowledge of Wards and Curses
> 
> Knowledge of current political situations
> 
> Willing to form a Temporary Pack Bond
> 
> Alpha Potter of Pack Potter

"Now, we just wait, I know that the Fire Hounds are always looking for something like this, and they have some Species only wards that they used when they guarded the Omega Chambers."

"I remember you telling me about that. Do you really think anyone would be interested though?" I ask. Sure, I know that Guardians like to keep things safe, they Guard things after all, but still, someone unknown? Even if they are good, should I have put the Temporary Pack Bond in the requirement section instead of things that will help?

"Don't worry about it Alpha, I know as there is no fully Pack Bonded Beta or Guardian, you need to carry a lot of responsibility. Trust me when I say that many Alphas in your position also have a hidden test that Guardians actually expect. Now, shall we get you started on The Basics of Fire Magic?" Here Aja smiles.

"Yeah, let's see how badly I can burn the teacher before I am assigned some extra help."

Aja's POV

'I don't think you understand what it means to have an Artifact at your disposal, Alpha, nor do I think you realize who have in your Pack.'

*Flashback*

"Remember son," My dad says to me, "There may be many prophecies concerning the world, but those are Destinies, Fate is what you make for yourself."

"Don't worry about being forced," My mom says, "What we know is that only those who see no other way follow prophecies, and that sometimes strength my not be what is needed."

I remember thinking: "I don't understand, what are you thinking?' "Ma, Pa?"

"Don't worry about us," My dad says, and then he places a hand on my forehead, ruffling what little fire I had up there, "You'll bare the ember that shall forge a new path, forged from fire and pain, but also of hope and love, the emotions of fire must be tempered with other elements, but they shall come with time. The one who shall lead the new path shall be unique, unknowing, then knowing of the power in their hands, and yet unable or unwilling to change."

"With a strong will, your Alpha shall change your life. When things are at their bleakest, a stranger shall help you, and do more than what a simple gesture should be able to do." Mom says, "Do not fear, your Alpha shall have help when needed, but bears an important task. Help your Alpha, and your Alpha shall help you."

*End Flashback*

Strange, that is the only memory I have of my 'true' parents, but I cherish it always. Flamez, what did you do?

Harry's POV

Man, reaching out with your magic is difficult, focusing on one element even worse! I SWEAR SOMETHING IS MESSING WITH ME!!! "Professor Smoke? Why is it so difficult to connect?" I ask.

"Let me see..." A few wisps of smoke come out of his hand when he does a few spells, and then return to him, possibly carrying information. "Alpha Potter, do you realize that you have blocks on your magic?" He asks

"Is that why I have trouble focusing on the fire in front of me?" I ask, still glaring at the small fire in the fire-pit that I need to make bigger.

"No, it seems that you have more than Fire at your disposal, also, due to the fact that Fire is destructive in nature, the bonds are slowly falling apart. I have a feeling that the more often you use Fire magic the more control you have, either that or other Elements and Magic will come more easily to you. Honestly with the amount of bindings that you do have, the only thing that is missing is an Alpha binding, and that would have been very bad."

"What would an Alpha binding do?"

"Prevent you from being an Alpha, which would mean no Packs, no chance of avoiding a Forced Pack Bond and judging by the amount of bindings, very little chance of fighting it. My guess is that someone wanted you to forcibly join with them but forgot to see if you were an Alpha, know anyone like that?"

"I may know a few, but no matter, the cure for the bindings is time right?"

"Yep, just continue using your Fire magic and things will happen in time. 

It took a couple of seconds before the full implications kicked in. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SOMEONE TRIED TO MAKE ME WEAKER!!!!" That got Aja's attention.

"What kind of magic Bindings?" He asks, his curiosity was cautious and a bit fearful.

Professor Smoke answers, "Nearly 90 percent of his elemental magic, and fifty percent of his regular magic. Even then, he was quite strong and managed to break ten percent of his elemental magic before stepping foot on this planet."

"Are bindings common?" I ask.

"For Fire Elementals yes, it's a way to make sure that those with great Fire affinity aren't accidentally destroying their houses or burn their friends or loved ones. It's more of a safety net until they learn the necessary control." Professor Smoke says, "Are bindings not common where you come from?"

"Not that I am aware of, however I could be mistaken as I have only seen a small part of my world."

"Understandable, I, ah, someone seems to be trying to get your attention."

"Excuse me, are you Alpha Potter?" This creature looked like a wolf made from magma and fire. "My name is Malga, and I have seen that you are in need of a Guardian."

"Ah, that's right, may I ask your qualifications?" I ask, doing a mental review of the list I made.

"Willing to do what's needed to keep my Ward safe, you already know I speak English, but I can write, and read English as well. I also can speak, read, write, and understand Ignan as well, I can do wards, and am specifically requesting a Temporary Pack Bond. I wish for my Alpha to be one of my own kind, but I do realize the need to work with other species."

I go through all he says, and come to the conclusion that he does mean what he says. This may be part of my Alpha instincts, but I feel that for now, they could work together, at least within bounds of the contract. "What about knowing the political situation?" I ask.

"That's interesting that you put it on. Considering that you must e a traveling pack, and as such, need more on other countries than I do have, but for the Fire Elemental Continent, I have a fair amount of knowledge of the political situation around here, and I know for a fact that the Continental Goblin Pack is currently after a particular Omega for reasons I do not fully understand. i do understand that there are many Packs after that one specific Omega. Does this satisfy your curiosity?"

"For now, why don't we go to my Pack Area here, and then we can get things all settled?" I ask, he knows more than what's being said normally. This may be what I need to truly understand why they are after Aja, and if I know, I can do more... Since when did I turn into Hermione? And since when does this small feeling get warmer when I think about keeping Aja safe?

Somewhere in England

ACHOO!! Hermione sneezes in her sleep, and then mutters "Now where could he have gone? It's not like he could have gotten a good friend with a Diplomat or anything..." Snore. (A/N: So close Hermione, but, still so far, maybe you need to apply the Potter Luck Theory to your equations and maybe you may get the truth, or a good guess.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, still no closer on knowing why they want Aja, but at least now I know why my magic is feeling strange. Also, that feeling... Help? And Ignan, I wonder... I need to talk to Aja about that thought I just had. Also, Hermione finding Threadz and forcing information, aye nay?


	8. Learning why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aja reveals why he's being chased, and Harry finally has a name to what he's feeling... I hope that it all works out.

Harry's POV

Morning, wake up, prepare breakfast, make sure that Molga and Aja are getting along, after that, do morning meditation and try to connect to the fire in the fire pit, still no luck on connecting just to the fire, but I could feel the earth underneath, so I must be unlocking another element instead of just Fire. After that, Pack Outing to have lunch, then classes. Me with trying to call on Fire with a thought, while Aja goes to his class with Molga. 

This continues for a couple days, and through all that, this feeling that I have for Aja, doesn't seem to go away. If anything, they seem to grow. The sidelong glances that I get when he thinks I am not looking, are both equally disconcerting and yet welcome. I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that I can feel his appreciation grow and yet shift to non stalker-ish feelings, I would have freaked by now. What really threw me for a loop though was what happened early this morning.

*Flashback*

I was laying down in my section of the tent, feeling much warmer than when I fell asleep. Thinking to myself, 'Molga must have turned up the heat for Aja or I sometime last night,' when I realized just how wrong that statement was. Aja had his right arm around my waist, and the other I was using for a pillow. He was behind me, as my right arm reached down and around to grasp his hand, and my left was also entwined with his.

Knowing that he has a better control over his Fire, he must have internally raised how body temperature to help keep me asleep and rested. The final thought before drifting too sleep was: How long has he been doing this?

*End Flashback*

Today the apprehension returns, and somehow I know that what will be discussed will not be pleasant for Aja.

Aja's POV

Today, Alpha Potter needs to know. I go through my class, the final one for this section, and a practical test. Today was helping as Alpha calm down, however, to not interfer with any forming it formed bond, a neutral shall take the place instead.

My neutral was was freaking out because his arm got frozen in place, a simple task really, crack the ice surrounding the arm, and using delicate Fire magic, heat the arm from the inside out to keep the arm intact while melting the ice.

Normally a Healer would do this kind of operation, the rest was to just get it started, or at least the ice cracked before getting assistance. I did it to the point where he could hear naturally.

"Good job Aja, your coming along quite well, now everyone, our next class won't be meeting for a week. Be sure to ask around helping out Betas, as we will be studying them next. Class dismissed."

Meeting with Molga, we head to the tent. "That was an interesting section, how to help everyone at the same time." He says to me.

"That it may be, but I feel I am at both an advantage and disadvantage as the pack is not fully formed. This is an advantage because I can learn as new members learn, but disadvantage because I don't know who to ask for what the teacher has assigned."

"Do not worry about it, the air around you has changed, want to talk about it?"

"Not really, Pack business that needs to be secret." I respond.

"That is understandable, want me to ensure privacy?"

"Please."

Harry's POV.

Feeling the apprehension, then fear, then near panick of Aja, and yet not being able to do anything about it, makes me want to hurt someone, and badly. I just need to find out who to hurt though.

I was so caught up in planning the demise of who put fear into my Omega, what could be causing him fear, and if there was any, and I do mean any way of calming him down before spells started flying, that I didn't notice Aja and Molga approaching the campsite.

"Alpha Potter," This snaps me out of my thoughts, and I quickly turn a non-angry, but inquisitive look his way, "Do you think we could talk privately about Pack matters?" The way he's talking isn't exactly normal, and I fear that I may be the cause. 

"Of course, where would you like to talk?" I ask.

"Your room, if you don't mind." Was his respons, so I quickly agreed.

When we get to my room, I can't help but instinctively hold his hands and attempt to brace myself for what's probably going to anger me. "I don't know where to begin, so I'll start as early as I can. I was born to two neutrals, so I had no pack growing up, but that was fine with me, as there were many packs around that I supposedly played with. The town though had a reputation of corruption. I cannot say for sure if that reputation is true or not, but it doesn't matter now."

How a person with fire for eyes can cry I will have no idea, but I carefully brush away a tear before re-grasping his hand in encouragement. "I have a permanent spell on me, letting me remember one specific conversation of my parents. The entire thing had the smatterings of a prophecy, an incomplete one yes, but a prophecy nonetheless. I'll tell you it later, I just need to get the story out of the way." I nod my head in acceptance, and just let him breath before he continues. "There was an attack the next day, and nearly every one was killed in the resulting Burning Mist. I survived only because my parents died protecting me. I guess it's much like you in a sense."

I switch positions and hold him close to me, letting the tears fall as they may. "Flamez was just a new name then, not really known at all. He was there the next day, and he investigated everything to he best of his abilities. He found that most everyone was corrupted and incurable, the only exceptions were a few outliers who just didn't know. Flamez took me in, he helped raise me, he healed me at times, he guided me, he was family!" Aja yells the last part out, only to calm down, " I liked it, but I knew that he would get powerful, and that me being connected to him would only bring problems."

I carefully warm up my hands and rub them up and down Aja's back, hoping that will help calm him down while he finishes his story. "The fact is, no one was supposed to know, I was just picked up and was taken care of, no names, no way of connecting me to him. Somehow the goblins found out, and now they want me to influence Flamez, and I don't want that to happen."

I carefully pull Aja back so I can look at him in the eyes while I explain things. "First of all, thank you for being honest, that was a shock to hear," while beating down the anger that I feel towards the goblins for even thinking about using my Omega... that's the second time I thought that, is it an Alpha thing? "Second, I will keep you safe, you don't need to worry about me using you against Flamez, or hurting you unless absolutely necessary. Third, now that I have you here, do you mind explaining a few things to me?"

"You listened to my explination, and helped me through it, it's the least I can do to attempt-"

"Not attempt," I interrupt, "Even a little bit will help, so only by not answering will you be of no help." 

"Ok then, to help you, what was your question?"

"I've noticed that you have been feeling something towards me, and I for you for that matter, I am just wondering what you are feeling, and if you are willing, why were you sleeping with me last night? If you needed to sleep with me you could have asked."

"Ah, you know that sometimes the Pack Bond can be sexual?" I give an affirmative nod, "I have a feeling that I may love you, but, I don't know at the moment whether or not it will last."

"At least, with honesty, we can still be friends, I am willing to go as slow as you need, as, I think I am falling in love with you as well." I respond.

We both look at each other, taking in the information that we have shared, and slowly, very slowly so that Aja can decline if he so desires, do our heads lean in and our lips meet for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...OK THAT WAS UNEXPECTED!!!!!!!  
>  This chapter was rewritten at least three times as my computer and my phone decided to just be stupid for a while, but I managed to outsmart them, for the moment at least. Now, wow, the admission of why, what happened to young Aja, and now that Harry has a name to what he's feeling, now, can Harry keep his Omega safe? What will happen to the goblins now? were only about a week and a half into vacation, but expect at least a chapter interlude, as we take another look at Hermione trying to find any information, do you think she'll meet Threadz somewhere? That would be an interesting discussion/interrogation.


	9. Aja's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just a short reaction chapter.

Aja's POV

... [I think I'm past falling in love.]

...[Is this heaven?]

...[It's so wonderful.]

...[I don't want it to end.]

...{Warning: Reaching dangerous amounts of emotions.}

...{Warning: Imminent spontaneous combustion approaching.}

...{Warning: You have fallen past 'sunk' are now in the category of: So screwed, it's not funny.}

...{Warning: Spontaneous combustion in 3...}

...[This is the danger of a fire elemental falling in love]{2...}

...{1}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Hermione finding Threadz, this will end with an interesting conversation.


	10. Hermione Finds Some Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we get to Hermione, I hinted last chapter that there was something that happened due to the kiss, the very first section involves that, then Hermione.

Molga's POV

My left eye was twitching angrily, and I knew that if this was something different, you could see the anime vein and tick mark that shows how angry I am. The five goblins are really something. They've managed to get the jump on me, tie me up, and are about to open the tent to surprise Alpha Potter. I hope those fools know what's coming to them. I've seen the way Omega Aja and Alpha Harry look at each other, and I figured that one of their secrets is that they are falling in love with each other.

When they open the flap, the amount of Pure Fire Magic that comes rushing out not only burns them to a crisp, it even burns the ashes to the point where they aren't there anymore. Poor goblins, they had it coming. I really wonder just what happened though?

Oh well, time to free myself from these bonds and update the wards. The job of a Guardian is never done.

Hermione's POV

Reading in the Ministry Library, I suddenly look up when a wave of magic passes through my body. 'Harry just got something going right for him.' I immediately think, and then think back the last time I felt something similar, Sirius just fell through the Veil, so I know this has to be something life-changing.

I shake my head and resume my reading. If I am right, and I double checked my Arithmancy and math, factoring in Harry's unusual luck, probable state of mind at the end of the year, factoring in the diplomatic attaché, and I have come to the conclusion that there is a very high chance of Harry running away with the attaché to be free of the Dursley's. I don't blame him, I have searched everything I could when I first realized in First Year, but could find nothing to help, at least not without putting Harry in even more danger by placing him with the Malfoy's, though on the other hand, pensive memories could have helped Third Year, but from underage wizards and witches, not really good evidence even with Veritaserum.

I feel a person sit down across from me, and I give him a quick glance before really focusing on him. White hair, white eyes, dressed smartly, and, when I concentrate hard enough, what appear to be faint ripple-like lines around him, almost as if some thread was perpetually around him, weaving through itself, keeping him safe. That definitely is a new ability, probably something to do with how he looks.

"Hello there." He speaks to me,.

"Hello."

"Doing a bit of light reading?" He asks me, pointing to the pile of books I've already read.

"A bit, really researching for a friend, he has yearly 'adventures' and so I figured if I can prepare for it, he can focus on surviving. He's better with things on the fly, while I do best with weeks of preparation."

"That's a really smart move. I myself am searching through the laws at the moment to see if my people and I can offer an alliance or not. It is tough work, but I am making it happen."

"That is good, but, your people and you? Just who are you?" Hermione asks.

"Threadz, the head diplomat of my planet. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger, soon to be Six Year student at Hogwarts. If you are the Head Diplomat, than can you tell me if a friend of mine is still alive?"

"That I can say, who is your friend?"

"Harry Potter."

Five minutes later.

With half of the library destroyed in a very peculiar bet. The deal was, for every minutes Hermione could last, she would get one questioned answered. The last five minutes included (but not limited to):

1\. Thrown book

2\. Powerful punches

3\. Dodges to another isle

4\. Unknown shield spells from the Diplomat

5\. Auror attempts to subdue the pair,

And at least ten counts of underage magic. This was before both the Diplomat and Hermione were subdued.

"Honestly, what were you two thinking?" Asked one of the aurors.

"Information by Trial, a rarely used way of battle and Intel gathering, technically a protected way of battle as she was fighting a Diplomat, the Head Diplomat, name Threadz, check if you're not sure."

"How long?" Hermione asks.

"Five minutes, five questions."

"Where is Harry? Is he safe? Will he be coming back? Is he in any danger? Can you pass a message to him?"

"In order: In my home world, yes, yes, if he's smart, not really, and yes. Your message?"

"You'd better come back, otherwise I will find you and drag the answers from you if necessary."

"Message recorded." Threadz gulps, "I can say that he will be different."

"Understandable, I only hope that he find what he's looking for."

"With what I know, he already has." Threadz whispers, before starting on calculating how much this battle will cost.


	11. Order's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is known (At least part of the truth to the Order)

Hermione POV

I kick my way through the door holding the Order meeting.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you don't understand that this is an Order meeting, and that you are too young to participate?" Professor Snape sneers.

"And normally I would, unless it concerns the location and status if one missing Harry Potter." I respond, before running to Headmaster Dumbledore.

"What have you found?" Headmaster Dumbledore asks.

"Earlier today, while researching the where Harry could have gone at the Library in the Ministry, a person wearing white with what appeared to be threads of power protecting him approached me. We got into a small conversation concerning what we were studying, where he revealed himself to be Head Diplomat Threadz, where, by the Information by Battle, I could get answers, at the cost of fighting him, which I did for five minutes, before being apprehended by Aurors."

"WHY WERE YOU APPREHENDED BY AURORS?" Molly screeches.

"I was just getting there, I may have used underage magic to help last as long as I did, what matters is that I have information, and a message sent to him. First, he's out of this world, literally, second, he's planning on coming back, third, he's safe, if he's smarts about it, and fourth, I think he'll be different, but better, by taking there trip, and lastly, I sent a message to him."

"And what is the message?" Headmaster Dumbledore asks.

"That he better come back or else I'll find him and drag answers from him.

Severus Snape's POV

Honestly, going to a different world, not even his father could do such a thing like that. Scanning Miss Granger's mind, all that she has said is what she believes to be the truth. Considering the past few weeks, finding out that Umbridge has been using a Blood Quill, a fact that I will be gaining revenge shortly in due time, the trap that he went into like a foolish Gryffindor, and the death of his godfather. I see, it is completely possible that he ran to get some space, and to simply comprehend what's happening.

"Miss Granger, what have you found out about that world in general?" I ask, wanting to know more about what Mr. Potter might be going through.

"I know that they have a unique judicial system that is based upon something known as 'Pack Law,' where their Alpha is typically in charge, while Neutrals, those without a Pack Rank, are subject to the 'Region Pack' of an area. The Diplomatic Attaché is considered to be higher, while the Head Diplomat, whom I fought, and truthfully I think he was holding back much of his power, is considered the highest in authority. Packs themselves can vary in size, power, and actual ranking. There are also Elements that a person can use more effectively than others, which helps determine their power ranking. Typically water and fire would counter each other, but in some cases could benefit each other depending on their rank. There are six Elements altogether, Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Lightning, and Magic. There is also the matter of time, literally. Time passes at a different rate in that world than this world, and considering the fact that it has been two days here, or thereabouts, is about two weeks there. Given that, I have a feeling that will give ample time for Harry to do what he has wanted to do for a long time, travel the world, or a world at least."

Interesting, what she is saying, I can see the Arithmancy arrays in her head, calculating the results of what she's saying as true vs what she already knows now. Truthfully the way she's going at it is very impressive. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Honestly, given Harry's insane luck, tendency to get just the right amount of information needed at just the right time, with the right amount of power boost that is needed right when he needs it, leads me to believe that Harry has at least one affinity for the Elements I have described. Honestly, when I do my calculations with Harry's probable state of mind at the end of the school year, given the fact that he just lost his godfather, all those detentions with Umbridge, near nightly, the attack by 'You-Know-Who' and his treatment by his relatives leads me to believe that he received some information that, in his mind, severely limited the amount of time he would have left alive, and ran away to try to live life the way he should have, if only for the summer, or now to his current perspective, a lot longer than that now."

When put that way, I can see the why that Mr. Potter did what he did, and it is most compelling. "Miss Granger," Headmaster Dumbledore starts, "I thank you for your insight, have you by chance written down any of your theories down, or any of the equations that you have based your theories off of? I would like to see them over."

"You may have a copy, however, I know there well be done errors in there so please, do not use them as a full basis for whatever you plan on doing. Instead, please use them only as validation or as another way of looking at things."

Miss Granger hands over her work, a bit crumpled, but probably due to the fight she has just in. The work is very well thought out, and I can see where she made the appropriate changes for the therom called Potter Luck, appropriately named, and how it could change everything.

"Miss Granger, this is good work, thank you for your assistance." This is getting presented to Professor Vector to see just how much this is accurate. I have a feeling today Harry is not the only one going through changes.


	12. Finishing Fire School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending Fire school and continuing my summer. Is there really something more to life than this? Maybe a bigger pack...

Leaving Fire School after a four weeks of being at school, and my bond with Aja just keeps getting stronger. So far, we've shared a few kisses, and slept together, in a completely non erotic way... yet. So far, I've managed to keep myself from setting a person on fire when they insisted that they would be a better Alpha than I would to Aja, he only received third degree burns that would take a couple of days to heal, and have managed to produce a small flame at will. I know that with time I will be getting more and more abilities that I can use.

Looking at Aja, I can't help but feel that things have been too peaceful. "Aja, why is it that things have felt, too peaceful?"

"It could be that there may have been a few different attacks that were thwarted by unintentional means. Remember when we first kissed?" He asks.

"How could I forget, I tried to keep it gentle, but I guess we got carried away." I respond.

"That is because I overloaded on emotions. When a Fire Elemental overloads on emotions, it is difficult to contain the resulting magical explosion. According to Molga, a group of goblins captured him and tried to sneak in while we were kissing. He then prevented two more separate kidnapping attempts. He didn't bring it to your attention as he thought you were also doing your part, partly by the lessons in Ignan which included setting up Fire based wards."

"Well that's interesting. I knew that learning Ignan would be beneficial, but I didn't realize that I was leaving up wards." I respond, before thinking about it. "Now that I think about it though, it does make sense, I did keep up the best wards, and I could tell that there was some damage to them, but I thought that was because I didn't set them up correctly." I think out loud.

"You really should have said something, but at least you have proven to others that you are keeping me safe and are improving." Aja says, before giving me a gentle kiss, "Anyways, I think we should get going, this is Fire Country, and if we want to deal with the goblins, we will need to seek that group out ourselves."

"Well thank you for that information," I gently kiss him in response to his kiss, "Which way do you think we should go?" I ask.

"I would suggest going into town to find more information. After that, we can send a message straight to where we need to send it. Since you have completed the basic modified Alpha course and Fire course, I was wondering, what element do you want to learn next?" Aja asks.

"I was thinking Earth, I seem to connect with the ask that was left behind, and that is an Earth element. That is, if I am an Earth Element. I still want to go to get a good Earth Guardian. From what I recall in class, Earth make some of the best Guardians and/or healers. After that, most likely Water, we will definitely need a Healer, after that, unknown." I respond, going over the Elements and Ranks.

"That does make sense, and I honestly don't mind Earth Elementals. But what about the goblins?" Aja asks.

"I was thinking about calling them out and using another Diplomat as an arbitrator for the dispute." I respond, before taking Aja's hand. "I can say that we will be safe, even if I have to overcharge my magic to do so." The very idea of overcharging is simple in theory, complex in execution. You need a powerful receptor tuned just for your magic, followed by a powerful enough wellspring that can hold your power, that you can draw from later. In a way, I liken it to having an extra battery in case you need it.

"I don't think that will be necessary, but it is a nice thought that you would go through such lengths to protect me." Aja says

"Well let's just say that as Alpha, it is my right while there are no Betas, or Guardians around, to keep my pack safe. And most likely be the necessary Warrior when the call arises. We still need to grow our pack to be more effective, what would the next one you would like?" I ask Aja.

"Well, honestly? I would like a Guardian, with all that's happening, I think we need more protection." Aja admits, and I can see why he thinks such a thing.

"Alright, and I am guessing an Earth Elemental would probably be a good candidate? I know how they rarely change and that would be good if we can get one aligned to our pack the right way," I muse out loud, "Oh well, that's something for another day." I say before turning to Molga, "Your services has been of great use, and are now no longer required," I pull out the agreed upon price that Aja and I have agreed is the necessary pay that he has earned, "With the reward given, I break the Temporary Pack bond that has been agreed upon, is this agreeable?" I ask Molga.

"I have done my services, and with the payment, I herby acquis your decision to break the Temporary Pack Bond." Molga says, and I can feel him, slipping away so to speak. It's weird, I knew I couldn't connect to him like I could AJa, but there was a bond there, but now it's gone, interesting.

"Thank you for your services, Guardian Molga, I thank you for your assistance." Aja says, "Alpha, do you have any idea what we are going to do now?"

"I was thinking about going into the closest town, again, and issuing the challenge there after being attacked, apparently again if both my former Guardian and current Omega are to be believed." I say teasingly at the end, before adapting a serious mindset, "I will also probably need to advance my repertoire of Fire Magic as well as learning other Elemental Magic."

"That works, that works well, and it may allow you to bond more easily at times. Also I know that the more elements under your control, the easier it can be to combine them to perform certain attacks or coordination attacks requiring wo or more people to do and not faint from lack of magic later." Aja explain.

"Then it's settled, now, the town would be?"

"Alpha, sometimes I swear you're hopeless..." Aja mutters, but his feelings are playful.

"You aren't the only one to say that." I say, as I choose a direction on the road, before heading off.

Let's see where this road goes?


End file.
